Distant Strangers
by Photography Bird
Summary: They have been dating since the beginning of freshmen year. Nothing broke them apart, the lovesick girls nor did the cocky jocks. Now it's that time, graduation day. They both face the challenge of not being able to come over each other's house and... (ON HIATUS!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>They have been dating since the beginning of freshmen year. Nothing broke them apart, the lovesick girls nor did the cocky jocks. Now it's that time, graduation day. They both face the challenge of not being able to come over each other's house and cuddling tightly under the blanket on their couch, while watching a horrible rom-com every night.<p>

Will they survive this tragic distant between their two different colleges? She goes to Stanford, he goes to New York University."I promise." They whisper that night she board on the airplane to San Francisco. They constantly Skype for hours, send adorable text messages, and those over the limit cell phone calls. "See you later." They never said 'goodbye' because they thought they would never have to.

Its been 8 months since they seen each others in person. Maybe it was Annabeth's friend's fault for getting her drunk at a college party, or maybe it was Percy's fault he let a girl into his room, a girl that wasn't Annabeth. Maybe those are the reasons they became distant strangers.


	2. Picture Frames

_A/N: This takes place eight months after Annabeth went to Stanford in San Francisco and they decided to do a long distant relationship. She decides to visit her Kelp-head of a boyfriend at his apartment but only to find the despair. They confession what they've done.  
>WARNING: YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET A TISSUE BOX READY AND PREPARE FOR SOME D'AW MOMENTS!<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Said I'd never leave her 'cause her hands fit like my t-shirt,<em>  
><em>Tongue-tied over three words, cursed.<em>

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

_Tap. Tap._

Its 3 a.m. in the morning. Who the hell could be at my apartment door? _Tap. Tap. _I groan and got dress before I open the door. Have you ever believe in angels? Because i'm looking at one. Those honey blonde curls with misty grey eyes _and_ she has pizza. Definitely an angel.

I didn't notice my mouth was open when her voice announced, 'Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain. Wouldn't want any flies, now would we?' She hugs me and kiss me softly on the lips. It took me a few seconds to response and kiss her deeply back. "I can't believe you're here." I bury my head in her hair and kiss her forehead before letting her go to drop the pizza on my counter table.

She looked beautiful, innocence. I can't believe what I did a few days ago. I can't believe I _cheated_ on her. She was more than enough, it was just the distance that ruin us. I have to tell her.

"Annabeth..." I ran my hand through my hair, something I know she finds adorable. "Yeah?" She asks while picking out olives from her pizza and eating it separately. "We need to talk." Her eyes darken as I pat a spot next to my bed. _Damn, does she already know? _My thoughts run wild as she made her way closer to me and sat on the bed.

"You have to know, I love you." I grab her hand and trace circles around her knuckles with my thumb. Confusion, fear, broken. Those were the emotions that cross into her expression. "I know that, Percy." She never says my name, she always uses _Seaweed Brain, Kelp-head_...never my name. "I love you too." She says and lean her head on my shoulder.

"I have to tell you..." I started, "Idon'tthinkthislongdistantrelationshipisgoingtoworkout." Adding quickly, I look up and saw her eyes. They were way darker than they normally were. They were almost black, the specks of blues in there were gone too. "W-what do you mean?" She shutters and back away from me. "I did something, I don't deserve you." I admit. Her eyes signal me she was on the verge of tears. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her closely until they disappear.

"What did you do?" She asks with one eye closed. I didn't answer, not yet. "What did you do?" She repeated, her voice even cracked a bit. They never cracked, I know I broke her. "It was a late night, and I just _miss you so much_..." She now at this point was off my bed and leaning against the wall. "And she was _just right there_, one thing lead to another and—" I suddenly felt a burning sting on my right cheek.

"How could you? You promise!" Waterfalls were starting and her face was completely flustered. It hurts like hell that the reason she was like this was me. "I—" She cuts me off shortly, "I broke the promise too. You know?" Even in tears she was laughing sarcastically. "W-what?" My heart just got broken in pieces. "I was drunk, and—" Now the broken pieces are sinking toward the abyss. "But, you know. One thing lead to another and—" She mocked me but seeing my tore face she stopped.

"I should go." She said. I nodded, "Yeah, I think you should leave." Before those words could even leave my mouth she left. Left not only my apartment but my life, maybe even my heart.

When the door shut tightly, I lean my back against it. _What happen to us? _I shake my head and reach for the door knob, hoping to catch up to her before she leaves. _I can't lose her, she's my everything. _When I open the door, nothing. That's what I saw, then I heard the noise. The noise of a car starting up. In the corner of my eyes I saw a silver car driving toward the exit of the parking lot. In the driver's seat I saw my Wise Girl. S_he was my everything. _The thought flows around in my head.

* * *

><p>I made my way back to my apartment only to break apart every picture frame on my shelves. I stop at a certain picture. It was my Wise Girl and I during freshmen year. In the picture it was night time. We were only fourteen but madly in-love. She looked adorable, she only had a very big blue t-shirt on with white shorts on. Her hands were tangle in my messy hair as she attempts to braid it. We were on our back, staring up in the night sky. I remember it so clearly.<p>

It was the night of our first date. I asked her out during truth or dare. 'Annabeth, truth or dare?' I said. 'Dare, Seaweed Brain.' I was crazily nervous. 'I dare you to...' I started as my friends gather closer to hear. 'to go on a date with me?' It came out like a question when I didn't mean it to but Annabeth's face was completely blown and it was recovered in a flushed expression. 'Awww!' Friends whisper and shoves Annabeth lightly. 'You have no idea.' I felt like she was going to turn me down. 'How long I've been waiting for you to finally, finally...' She trails off and kisses my cheek lightly.

On our first date, I made a picnic with her favorite sandwiches and other snacks. I drove toward her house, only to be greed by Mr. Chase. 'Why don't you come in, Perseus?' He said. Asking her out was already nerve-wrecking but having the 'talk' with her dad was beyond that. 'So, you won't hurt her?' He asked. 'Mr. Chase, no offense but you wouldn't need to ask me that. I know its our first-date and all but I known her for a long time. Since we were like 4 if you remember, I didn't want to admit it. But I've been in-love with her since the day we shared that box of crayons in Pre-K.' He grins and announces upstairs that I was here.

We went into the river for a bit and I splashed cold water onto her shirt. I was so glad I bought another shirt just in case. I give her my blue t-shirt. 'Don't peek.' She warns. 'I would never, Wise Girl.' I mocked hurt and press my hand to my heart.

After that we lay down and ate our sandwiches. She kissed me softly on the lips, and my arms automatically hoisted her onto my lap. She giggles quietly and her forehead touched mine. '_I love you._' I blurted out without thinking. She grins and confesses, '_I love you too._'

* * *

><p>I groaned at the memories and cover myself under my bed sheets. Thinking this was all a dream and I would wake up with Annabeth in my arms again.<p>

**xxxxxx**

_A/N: Don't kill me. Please. _


End file.
